


Regrets

by GillianInOz



Series: Sweet Work [1]
Category: Lewis - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianInOz/pseuds/GillianInOz
Summary: Robbie Lewis was tired of regrets, and he didn't want to add another to his long list.





	Regrets

“So,” Lewis said, taking another swig of champagne from the delicate flute. “Feel free to say no, obviously, as I’m your governor and everything. But I was wondering…”

James gulped down a swallow straight from the pilfered champagne bottle. “Yes, sir?” he said, repressing an unseemly burp.

“D’you fancy nipping into the bushes for a quick snog?”

James’s pale eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. “You what?” he said, mouth gaping.

“Only your lips have been driving me nuts for weeks,” Lewis said, almost apologetically. 

“My lips?” James repeated, eyes still wide.

“Well, your whole mouth really,” Lewis admitted. “Abso-bloody-lutely amazing.”

“Are you joking, sir?” James said, looking around for a film crew to jump out of the bushes and tell him he was on Candid Camera.

“It’s all right if you don’t fancy it,” Lewis said amiably, relaxing back on the garden swing. Nearby Laura’s birthday party raged on loudly. “Just thought you might be up for a quick snog, that’s all.”

“I, um, I,” James groped for words, then remembering the bottle in his fist, he lifted it and recklessly gulped down another mouthful. “All right,” he said impulsively. “Why not?”

Lewis grinned. “Well, let’s go then.” He grabbed James’s free hand and tugged him to his feet, where they both swayed a little. Then he plunged down the dark garden path, dragging James along behind him.

A few metres away was a garden shed, neat and trim. It might appear a jaunty blue in the daylight, but right now it looked dark as midnight. Without a word Lewis pushed James against the wood and then he leaned forward and pressed one soft, lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth.

James clutched at his shoulders, not sure if he was trying to pull him closer or push him away, and Lewis drew back and looked at him, tongue darting out to moisten his lips.

“All right?” 

James found himself staring at Lewis’s lips, that damp spot his tongue had moistened, and as he watched those lips curved into a satisfied smile. 

“You’re all right,” Lewis said, and he leaned forward and touched his mouth to the other corner of James’s lips, a slightly firmer, lingering press.

Somehow this was much more exciting than any hard kiss could be, and oddly more intimate. Desire twisted in James’s belly, and he clutched harder at Lewis’s shoulders. 

“Mmm.” Lewis was humming his pleasure against James’s cheek. “Don’t rush a man. Told you, I’ve been dreaming about these lips for weeks.”

“Sir,” James said, not sure what he wanted to say. “Sir,” he moaned, as Lewis trailed a string of kisses up to his ear and then back down his jawline. “Please,” he began, but he’d hardly opened his mouth to frame the word when Lewis covered his mouth and finally kissed him. 

Warm, firm, masculine lips on his, the oddest sensation of evening whiskers rasping against his own smooth skin. That tongue, stroking over his bottom lip as if asking permission, then sinking in with a sighing pressure, lips slanting over his own. Just a kiss, and yet all new, completely the same as any other kiss, completely different. 

Lewis had a hold of his hips and was pulling them crotch to crotch, and now his tongue had found James’s tongue and was stroking, the warm heat arcing straight to James’s cock, so that he gasped against Lewis’s lips, separating their mouths for just a moment. 

Lewis drew back a little, suckling gently on James’s bottom lip. “Worth waiting for,” he sighed, then curved strong hands around the small of James’s back and pulled him impossibly closer.

“God,” James moaned as Lewis bit at his lips, sucked on the smooth shaven skin of his jaw, found James’s neck with his open mouth.

“Don’t bring him into this,” Lewis huffed into his shoulder, tugging at the neckline of James’s thin pullover. “Why can’t you wear buttoned shirts like everyone else?” he grumbled.

James threw his head back as Lewis tugged the bottom of his pullover from his low slung pants, panting as strong hands found his waist and slid again to the small of his back, warm, calloused palms against naked flesh now. James shivered at the touch, then groaned deep in his throat as Lewis pushed his thigh up hard against James’s crotch.

James humped against the pressure, keening softly because it was simultaneously too much and not even close to enough.

“Did I say just a snog?” Lewis muttered against James’s long throat. “Bugger that for a joke.”

He dropped to his knees and James’s eyes flew open in disbelief as his belt was tugged open and the bulge in his pants was firmly cupped.

“Oh my god,” he said helplessly. “Oh my god.”

“Nope, still just me,” Lewis said. “Now he has buttons,” he grumbled, tugging the fly buttons open and then in a move that almost had James collapsing to his own knees, pressed his mouth up against James’s stiff cock, breath hot through the fabric of his lavender boxer shorts.

“Woah,” Lewis said, pushing him back against the wall as James almost staggered forward. “It’s been a while for me, but I’m pretty sure I need you standing for this bit.”

“I can’t guarantee that, sir,” James managed, then pressed his head back against the wall again as his boxers were pulled down, releasing his aching cock from the damp confines.

“Oh, that’s just lovely,” Lewis sighed, and then his mouth was on James in that most intimate of caresses.

James pushed back against the shed wall, looking down in stunned pleasure as his entire erection was swallowed in one smooth move, until his governor’s nose was actually pressed against the rough hair of his pubes. 

“Oh god,” James moaned. “Oh god. Where did you learn to do that?” he demanded dizzily, as Lewis once again deep throated him. Lewis pulled back with a slurp, one hand considerately pumping James’s cock as he licked his lips happily. 

“Misspent youth,” he smirked, and then started licking the head of James’s cock contentedly, that hand still lazily pumping. 

James’s hips stuttered as he fucked up into the grasp. “Harder,” he muttered. “Faster.” He grabbed Lewis’s head and stared down into amused eyes. “Get your mouth back on there,” James gritted, and Lewis grinned.

“My pleasure,” he said, and now James was fucking that glorious mouth, Lewis’s hands gripping his narrow hips hard, pleasure boiling up inside him, building and building as Lewis hummed around his cock, the vibration sending James right over the edge.

He didn’t even warn Lewis he was coming, just suddenly he was pouring himself into that sinfully talented mouth, coming so hard his vision was whiting out at the edges, his chest heaving as if he’d rowed the length of the Thames.

He realised he was still clutching Lewis to him and tried to pull away, even as his hips were jerking and he was still blissfully engulfed in the throes of the best orgasm of his life, but Lewis only pulled him closer and drank him down. 

“Mm,” Lewis hummed, finally easing his mouth away to let James’s sensitive, half hard cock throb and twitch against his cheek. “Lovely.” He gently rubbed the wet head against his lips in a way that had James jerk his hips in lingering pleasure.

“Here, give us a hand,” Lewis said, and James automatically helped him to his feet. “Now give us a kiss,” Lewis said, and James was tasting himself on his governor’s lips as Lewis pressed up against him. “Now give us another hand,” he muttered, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out with a sigh.

“I can’t top what you just did,” James said stupidly as his hand was wrapped around Lewis’s cock.

Lewis groaned and guided the big hand into the jerking movement he wanted. “This will do nicely,” he managed, and in just a few moments he was coming all over James’s hand and against his pants.

“Been a while for me,” Lewis panted, sounding a bit apologetic. He leaned against James and they held each other up for a while. “Christ, that was good.”

“So good,” James slurred.

“We’ve made a mess of your pants,” Lewis said, sounding satisfied. “But I owed you for not warning me you were about to come.” He pulled back and twinkled a grin into James stunned eyes. “I don’t usually swallow on the first date,” he said.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” James began, but Lewis laughed out loud and smacked a kiss on his swollen lips. 

“I’m just teasing you, man,” he laughed. “You’re too serious by half.” He fumbled at his pants and started tucking himself away, and with red cheeks James did the same, suppressing a groan as he eased his still half hard cock back into his boxers.

“Ah, the recuperative powers of youth,” Lewis sighed, gazing down as the long, thin, pale cock disappeared. “Still,” he said, eyes growing speculative. “The night is young, and now it’s your cock and your lips driving me crazy.”

He grinned at his stunned sergeant. “Shall we steal away to your place and do that all over again, this time on something a bit softer? My old knees not being what they once were.”

James’ mind still seemed to be lost in some champagne and sex addled fog. “You want to do it again?”

“Only if you want to, mind,” Lewis said, his eyes serious for a moment. “No pressure, or problems if you don’t.”

James looked into those soft, kind, smiling blue eyes and felt something melting in his chest. “I do,” he blurted out before he could change his mind. “I really do.”

Lewis winked. “Now,” he said as they staggered away from the shed. “How do we duck out of this party? Maybe we could invent a call out?” They wandered back down the path towards the lights and noise of the party still in full swing and James saw with shock that the champagne bottle he’d been drinking from still sat on the garden swing next to Lewis’s glass. In the dim light he could see a few bubbles still spiralling up the sides of the glass. How long had they even been down there, in the dark?

“Oy, what’s this?” Lewis said as a police siren sounded briefly and a blue flashing light lit the street out front. He grinned. “Maybe there is a god.”

“After tonight I’m in no doubt,” James muttered, and he followed his governor out into the road.


End file.
